Le coffre de Pandore
by Nia222
Summary: Une punition dégénère...et deux Juges des Enfers en font les frais. [Eaque/Minos]. OS


_**Notes :**_

_-Cette histoire peut être considérée comme une suite de ma précédente histoire : _**Rencontre Infernale**_. Je remercie au passage tous ceux qui l'ont lu_

_-__Je ne prends en compte que la série originale de Masami Kurumada, pas les séries dérivées._

_-Histoire __contenant du yaoi._

_-__Pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance._

**-****Disclaimer **_: Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

###

Ce fut le bruit pesant d'un frottement de pierre qu'on déplace qui le ramena à lui.

Minos cligna des yeux. Tout était désespérément noir. Pas la moindre parcelle de clarté, ni la moindre once de luminosité, rien qu'un noir abyssal s'offrait à sa vision.

Il était allongé sur le dos et immobilisé sur un sol dur et froid. Sa respiration sifflante résonnait tout autour de lui. Où se trouvait-il donc ?

Un poids significativement lourd et chaud était posé sur son corps et l'oppressait. Une respiration faisant écho à la sienne s'en échappait et il réalisa aussitôt qu'une autre personne gisait sur lui, inerte.

Le spectre du Griffon s'aperçut également avec horreur qu'il ne portait pas son surplis, mais uniquement sa tenue usuelle qu'il revêtait sous son armure.

Désireux de se sortir de cette étrange et incompréhensible situation, il parvint à dégager une main de sous son dormeur indésirable et commença à tâter autour de lui. Il n'eut pas à chercher loin, une paroi de pierre, lisse comme du verre, se trouvait sur ses côtés. Déplaçant sa main libre vers le haut, il trouva la même chose au-dessus de lui. Mauvais ça. Il était un espace particulièrement réduit, à peine plus grand qu'une malle ou qu'un cercueil …... un cercueil ?

Minos, prit de panique essaya de se débarrasser du corps sur lui quand celui-ci se mit à crier avec force.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ce cirque ? » cria l'inconnu dans ses tympans.

« Eaque ? C'est toi ? »

Bonne nouvelle, il s'agissait de l'un de ses compagnons d'armes, doté d'une force équivalente à la sienne.

« Minos ? Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve sur toi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous plongés dans l'obscurité ? C'est quoi...c'est quoi cet endroit ? » brailla le spectre du Garuda avec force.

Minos entendit un grand bruit sourd suivi d'un juron en népalais. De toute évidence, Eaque venait de faire connaissance avec le plafond de leur petite cellule et s'était rendu compte à son tour de l'étroitesse du lieu.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas de la façon dont nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. » Minos essaya de creuser dans ses souvenirs, en vain. « Je ….. je ne me souviens plus de rien. »

Eaque tenta à son tour de trouver la solution à ce mystère, mais tout comme Minos, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont ils s'étaient retrouvés piéger ainsi. Pourquoi ne se souvenaient-ils de rien ? La panique commença à le gagner. Tremblant, il toucha à son tour les parois et chercha un verrou, une petite porte, un moyen de sortir d'ici. Vu le peu de place de l'habitacle, la manœuvre n'était pas aisée. Minos grimaçait en se faisait écraser les différentes parties de son corps, là où le spectre du Garuda s'appuyait pour examiner les différentes parties de leur prison de pierre.

Après un court examen, le népalais dût se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas la moindre issue. Sa respiration s'accéléra davantage et sa panique monta d'un cran. Il y avait forcément une ouverture, pas vrai ? Ils n'auraient quand même pas été emmurés vivants ? impossible.

« Y a-t-il des personnes à l'extérieur qui peuvent nous entendre ? »

« Comment le saurais-je ? J'en sais tout autant que toi sur ce lieu. »

Eaque tambourina à plusieurs reprises l'une des parois.

« Ouvrez-nous immédiatement ! Je suis Eaque, spectre du Garuda et Juge des Enfers. Je vous ordonne de nous libérer sur-le-champ si vous ne voulez pas connaître une fin atroce ! » s'époumona-t-il.

Le silence qui suivit sa menace se fit plus oppressant encore. Il n'y avait pas le moindre son qui parvenait à leurs oreilles. Le juge poussa un grognement de rage.

« Lorsque je tiendrai les responsables de cette mauvaise plaisanterie, je les dépècerai vif. »

« Entendu, mais ne les achève pas immédiatement ! Je me ferai d'abord un plaisir de leur arracher les membres un par un. » ajouta doucement Minos.

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas des menaces dans le vide qui leurs permettraient de sortir d'ici. Eaque en était douloureusement conscient et toute cette situation commençait à l'épouvanter. Il se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait et prit appuie d'un bras sur le torse de Minos et de l'autre, il rassembla toute sa force et frappa d'un énorme coup de poing la paroi. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa et il cria de souffrance, il venait à coup sûr de se fracturer quelques doigts dans sa manoeuvre. Le bruit sourd du choc contre la pierre vint les accabler de plus belle. Cette matière semblait indestructible. En temps normal et doté de sa force surnaturelle dut à son statut de Juge des Enfers, Eaque n'avait aucun problème pour briser les obstacles les plus robustes, mais le lieu étrange où ils se trouvaient semblait affecter leurs forces physiques et neutraliser leurs capacités hors du commun. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer cette façon et ils devraient donc trouver un autre moyen pour y parvenir.

« Attends, ne bouge pas ! Je vais essayer d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.» proposa Minos.

Le spectre du Griffon se concentra, mais rien ne se produisit. Les petits fourmillements qu'il ressentait habituellement dans son corps lorsqu'il faisait appel à ses pouvoirs ne se manifestèrent pas. Il n'était plus capable de lancer la moindre attaque. L'essence divine qu'il avait obtenu d'Hadès en devenant Juge des Enfers l'avait bel et bien désertée.

« Je... je ne maîtrise plus rien. » balbutia le norvégien d'une voix affolée.

Quelques minutes se passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne prononcent la moindre parole, chacun essayant d'analyser au mieux leurs conditions actuelles et leurs chances de survie dans ce milieu confiné. Ils étaient piégés dans un environnement minuscule, sans échappatoire apparente et pour assombrir le tout, sans le moindre pouvoir, ni personne aux alentours pour les aider. Ils comprirent que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était tout bonnement catastrophique.

« Je veux sortir d'ici ! » chuchota Eaque.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je veux sortir d'ici ! » répéta-t-il, plus fort.

« ... »

« JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI ! » hurla le spectre du Garuda, ses nerfs commençant à lâcher.

« Eaque, calme-toi ! »

« LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! »

Sans prévenir, le népalais propulsa ses bras et ses jambes dans toutes les directions. Il se mit à frapper inlassablement les parois de toutes ses forces, ignorant la douleur que lui provoquaient les impacts de ses coups.

Sortir d'ici à n'importe quel prix, il n'avait que cela en tête. La terreur qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusque là était en train de pendre le pas sur tout le reste.

Minos ne sut comment réagir. Lui-même était dans un état proche de celui du spectre du Garuda, mais l'agitation sans retenue de celui-ci lui faisait paradoxalement un effet calmant. Il fallait qu'il y en ait au moins un des deux qui essaye de garder son calme et il savait parfaitement bien que cela ne pourrait être son compagnon. Le spectre du Griffon connaissait l'amour d'Eaque pour la nature et les grands espaces et inversement, il connaissait aussi très bien sa plus grande peur : les lieux confinés. Il était claustrophobe. Une ancienne mission ensemble l'avait fait arriver à cette simple évidence. Le népalais avait bien tenté de le lui dissimuler, mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

En ce moment-même, le puissant et invincible Eaque, spectre du Garuda de l'étoile Céleste de la Supériorité n'était plus qu'un être humain en proie à sa peur la plus profonde.

Ne supportant plus de se faire écraser et malmener par son compagnon d'infortune, Minos lui saisit fermement les épaules pour l'immobiliser en premier lieu, puis le secoua sans ménagement.

« ARRÊTE ! Ça suffit ! Cela ne sert à rien, tu es seulement en train de te blesser inutilement. »

L'affolement de celui-ci cessa aussitôt. Vaincu et épuisé par ses vaines tentatives, il se laissa choir lourdement sur le corps de Minos sans rien dire.

Le spectre du Griffon soupira de soulagement avec ce retour provisoire au calme lorsqu'une goutte d'eau tomba alors sur la naissance de son cou, puis une deuxième...

Il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir dans cet endroit maudit. Sans le moindre doute, cela provenait de son compagnon. Il entendit de petits gémissements étouffés qu'il faisait juste au-dessus de lui. Il était en train de pleurer. Oublié son amour-propre, la carapace d'orgueil et de suffisance qu'Eaque s'était forgé depuis longtemps était tout bonnement en train de s'effondrer. S'il ne se trouvait pas dans la même situation que lui, Minos se serait presque réjoui de le voir ainsi diminué.

« Nous sommes morts, c'est cela » ? demanda le népalais, la voix écorchée par son mal-être.

« Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ? »

Reniflant, Eaque poursuivit son raisonnement.

« Les autres dieux ne nous ont pas pardonné d'avoir servi le Seigneur Hadès et ils nous ont punis. Ce lieu horrible et improbable en est la preuve. C'est mon enfer personnel. »

« Ne sois pas stupide ! Si tel était le cas, qu'est-ce que je ferais là ? »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le spectre du Garuda émit un petit rire acéré.

« Tu as tout-à-fait ta place dans mon enfer personnel. »

« Que cherches-tu à me dire ? »

« Pour être franc, me retrouver coincé dans cet endroit avec toi était sans doute la pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver. »

Même s'il ne pouvait rien voir, le spectre du Griffon dévisagea l'ombre au-dessus de lui.

« Ah vraiment ? Parce que tu crois que cela m'amuse peut-être de devoir supporter cette proximité avec toi ainsi que ton comportement infantile. »

« Tu n'es pas à même de me juger, tu passes ton temps à comploter et à médire sur les autres. Je suis même ta cible principale. Et que dire de tes petits sourires et rires sous cape ? Tout sonne faux dans ton comportement, c'est risible ! » attaqua Eaque, piqué au vif.

La patience de Minos commença elle aussi à flancher.

« Et tu es sans doute exempt de tous reproches, n'est-ce pas ? Tu prétends toujours à tord et à travers que tu es le plus fort des juges et le meilleur des cent-huit spectres de notre seigneur Hadès. Mais d'où te viens ce besoin viscérale de surpasser et d'asseoir ta domination sur tout le monde ? N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose que tu chercherais désespérément à compenser en agissant ainsi, Eaque ? »

Un silence assourdissant suivit les dernières paroles de Minos. Celui-ci eut un mauvais pressentiment et se demanda s'il était vraiment adéquat d'insulter la virilité de son compagnon de cellule dans son état actuel. Plongé dans le noir total, il ne pouvait déchiffrer les émotions de celui qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Il sentit soudainement un léger mouvement à côté de sa tête suivit aussitôt d'une pression énorme sur son cou. Les mains du spectre du Garuda se resserrèrent de toutes leurs forces sur lui. Minos poussa un hurlement étouffé. Eaque essayait de le tuer. Il était devenu complètement fou. En un instant, la terreur du népalais s'était muée en rage sourde.

Utilisant ses réflexes lestes, le spectre du Griffon saisit les avant-bras de son agresseur et tenta de le faire lâcher prise, mais sa position actuelle ne l'aidait absolument pas dans sa tâche. La pression s'accentua encore et Minos commença à suffoquer.

Le spectre du Griffon lâcha l'un des avant-bras de son adversaire et au prix d'un formidable effort, il flanqua un grand coup de poing dans la direction où devait se trouver la tête de son adversaire. Il atteignit celui-ci en pleine joue, mais si Eaque avait poussé un cri de douleur, il ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise sur lui, bien au contraire, il appuya davantage sur la carotide du spectre du Griffon. Complètement affolé, Minos se débattit, presque à l'instar de son compagnon quelques instants auparavant, mais ses coups de pied ne purent faire grand chose alors que son assaillant était flanqué sur lui et le maintenait cloué au sol.

À bout de forces, Minos parvint à articuler quelques syllabes.

« Arr...arrê...arrête, Ea...que ! » supplia-t-il, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Réalisant enfin la portée de son geste, celui-ci le relâcha précipitamment. Minos se mit à tousser et prit aussitôt de grandes et profondes inspirations. Quel plaisir de pouvoir respirer à nouveau librement. Il se massa son cou douloureux et essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il venait d'échapper au pire à la dernière minute.

Eaque, au-dessus de lui, n'en menait pas large. Il n'était habituellement pas aussi prompt à s'emporter de la sorte. Il avait faillit assassiner son compagnon d'arme et il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix suppliante au dernier moment. Comment en avait-il été réduit à cela ? Minos, de par son comportement souvent faux et hypocrite, l'avait toujours énervé, mais de là à vouloir sa mort, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il se souvenait même d'avoir eu un petit faible pour lui lors de leur première rencontre, il y a déjà quelques temps de cela. À présent, il se sentait parfaitement misérable d'avoir laissé agir ses pires instincts et d'avoir attenté à sa vie.

« Minos, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis déso... » commença Eaque.

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et virent le couper dans son élan. Ses yeux s'agrandirent ? Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi Minos était-il en train de l'embrasser ? D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il seulement avoir envie de l'embrasser dans un moment pareil, juste après avoir subi son agression ? Il venait de passer d'un extrême à l'autre sans raison apparente. Avait-il donc lui aussi perdu l'esprit ?

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, d'autant plus que Minos ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, mais dans ce milieu hostile, les émotions des deux hommes se retrouvaient complètement chamboulés.

Le juge hésita, totalement déboussolé par les événements et Minos en profita pour approfondir le baiser et se cambra légèrement pour venir se coller entièrement contre lui. Le spectre du Griffon passa ses bras autour de la tête du népalais ainsi que dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à participer davantage.

Minos agissait comme s'il recherchait désespérément du réconfort à tous ces sombres événements qu'ils vivaient en ce moment. Les derniers doutes d'Eaque furent balayés par la passion et le désir du norvégien. Tant pis, à quoi bon résister ? Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Ce premier baiser était rude, très brutal, à l'instar des deux créatures mythologiques qu'ils incarnaient. Ils se combattirent sauvagement comme deux fauves, se dévorant et se cajolant en même temps. Ils luttaient pour la domination à coup de dents et de langues.

Eaque émit un grondement bas et possessif en passant ses mains sous la tenue de Minos et commença à parcourir et caresser son torse, lui arrachant des gémissements à travers leur baiser. La perte de leurs visions ne faisait qu'amplifier leurs autres sens.

Profitant encore de l'avantage procuré par sa position, le spectre du Garuda tira les longs cheveux de Minos en arrière pour avoir un accès plus exposé vers sa gorge et descendit son visage pour atteindre le cou meurtri du norvégien. Il se mit à le câliner tendrement de ses lèvres, comme pour demander pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Minos commença à perdre pied et se mit à frissonner de plaisir. Le norvégien venait sans doute de perdre cette bataille, mais cela n'avait plus la moindre importance à ses yeux. Abandonnant la partie, le Griffon se livra au Garuda.

Toute la pression et la peur qu'ils avaient pu éprouver jusqu'à présent étaient en train de s'envoler. Étaient-ils morts ? Étaient-ils vivants, mais condamnés à mourir ici ? Hadès, Pandora, la Guerre Sainte à venir, les autres spectres...leurs hypothétiques futurs étaient devenus inexistants. Pour Eaque, son monde s'était réduit à Minos, mais il lui semblait pourtant infiniment vaste. Un peu comme si un vieux monde avait disparu et qu'un nouveau plein de promesses avait fait son apparition. La sensation était grisante. Sa peau, son odeur, sa voix grave et sensuel, sa chaleur, il mourrait d'envie d'explorer et de découvrir chaque nouvelle parcelle qui s'offrait à lui.

La cellule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne leur sembla plus aussi petite que cela. Minos posa ses mains sur les parois, un soutien aussi bien pour son intégrité mentale que physique, mais il perdit cependant ses dernières pensées rationnelles lorsqu'il sentit une main descendre dans le bas de sa tenue. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, haletant...

* * *

_Plus tôt, dans la journée_

_Au sein de la Giudecca, Pandor__e__ tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur son trône, installé au bas de l'escalier menant à celui du Dieu Hadès. L'immense salle de commandement de son frère était quasiment vide, mis à part quelques personnes se trouvant à proximité. Son attention se focalisa sur les deux individus en face d'elle et après quelques instants de réflexions, elle s'adressa à eux. _

_« Je ne vous cache pas que les rumeurs peuvent être parfois dangereuses, très dangereuses. Celles que j'ai entendu sur vous deux me déplaisent au plus haut point. » _

_Minos et _ _Eaque__ ne bougèrent pas. Ils attendirent la suite, nerveusement. _

_« On m'a rapporté que vos querelles incessantes affectent vos propres effectifs. Que vous les fomentez les uns contre les autres dans le seul but de vous nuire mutuellement. »_

_À ces mots, les deux jeunes hommes concernés se lancèrent un bref regard et réagirent aussitôt._

_« Lady Pandor__e__, je puis vous assurer qu'il ne s'agit que de petites rivalités sans importances. Cela n'affecte en rien notre dévouement pour sa Majesté Hadès et pour vous. » plaida Minos._

_« Oui. Il ne faut pas vous formaliser pour si peu. Ces rumeurs sont exagérées et ne reflètent en rien la réalité. » ajouta __Eaque__, sûr de ce qu'il avançait._

_Pandor__a__ les regarda tour à tour, puis porta un bref coup d'oeil à Rhadamanth__e__ qui était debout, à côté d'elle, impassible. Elle soupira, irrité._

_« Assez ! Je sais avec certitude que mes paroles sont justifiées et je sais également ce que vous vous faites subir dans l'ombre. Mes informateurs sont formels à ce sujet. Je n'apprécie pas du tout votre manque de discernement. Je vous avais mis en garde : pas de guerre interne dans le monde souterrain ! Cela nous affaiblirait et risquerait de nous laisser à la merci de nos ennemis. Cependant, puisque vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, je vais vous trouver une punition qui soit proportionnelle à la hauteur de votre bêtise. »_

_Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle retinrent leurs souffles. Pandor__e__ en profita pour caresser son trident, presque sensuellement. D'angoisse, certains gardes avalèrent nerveusement leurs salives._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons besoin de toutes vos capacités, il est donc exclu d'utiliser la violence physique. Non, j'ai bien mieux à vous imposer que l'emploi de mon arme sur vos petites personnes » ronronna-t-elle. _

_Les quatre spectres sous les ordres de Rhadamanth__e__ qui étaient présents dans la salle fixèrent les deux juges incriminés. Ils savaient que Pandor__e__ ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure et qu'elle allait faire payer chèrement leurs fautes au Seigneur Minos et au Seigneur __Eaque__. _

_« Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du coffre de l'oubli ? » dit Pandor__e__, doucereusement. _

_« Le quoi ? » questionnèrent en cœur les deux juges des Enfers, aussi intrigués qu'effrayés. _

_« Allons messieurs, il vous faudra impérativement connaître les divers artefacts que nous avons en notre possession avant que ne débute la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Il s'agit d'un coffre situé dans notre salle d'interrogation. C'est un instrument de torture destiné à nos adversaires.» minauda __la jeune fille__._

_Minos et __Eaque__ perdirent beaucoup de leur superbe avec cette révélation._

_« Ce coffre ne peut s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur et bloque instantanément les pouvoirs de ceux qui y pénètrent. En outre, il a surtout pour effet de faire perdre la mémoire à court terme. Ainsi, ceux qui ont le malheur de s'y retrouvés piéger ne savent plus où ils se trouvent, ni pourquoi, ni depuis combien de temps. Ils perdent toutes notions de temps et finissent très souvent par perdre la raison. En général, les ennemis ayant fait un séjour à l'intérieur finissent par avouer tout ce que nous désirons savoir plutôt que de se risquer à y retourner __une deuxième fois__. »_

_Eaque__ était devenu blême en entendant l'explication de Pandor__e__, se doutant bien de ce qui allait suivre. _

_« En punition de votre mauvaise volonté pour faire régner la paix au sein de notre armée, vous allez y séjourner quelques heures. Ne vous inquiétez pas, contrairement à ceux qui ont pu l'occuper précédemment, vous occuperez ce coffre en même temps, ainsi, vous pourrez vous soutenir mutuellement et qui sait, peut-être parvenir à mieux vous entendre. Du moins, je vous le souhaite vivement. À présent, enlevez vos surplis ! Ils ne vous seront d'aucune utilité et sont trop volumineux pour être introduit à l'intérieur.»_

_Ni Minos, Ni __Eaque__ ne réagirent assez vite au goût de l'intraitable dame des Enfers._

_« EXECUTION ! » lança-t-elle vivement._

_Les concernés s'exécutèrent à contre-coeur, dépités de ne trouver aucune échappatoire possible et ils ressentirent un instant ce qu'ils faisaient subir aux âmes des défunts. Leurs surplis se détachèrent d'eux et vinrent se placer aux côtés de Pandor__e__ en reprenant leurs formes originelles. À moins d'être à l'abri des regards dans leurs propres temples, les deux juges n'avaient pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans leurs simples tenues usuelles devant les autres spectres. Ils éprouvaient un affreux sentiment de nudité, mais c'était là le moindre de leur problème._

_« Rhadamanth__e__, prends tes hommes avec toi __et__ escortez __ces deux juges__ jusqu'à la salle d'interrogation. __V__eille à ce qu'ils subissent leur peine jusqu'au bout ! »_

_« Bien, Lady Pandor__e__. Il en sera fait selon votre volonté. » lui répondit Rhadamanth__e__._

_Le Juge fit un signe de la main à ses hommes et ceux-ci virent entourer les condamnés en silence. L'anglais en tête de file, ils commencèrent à avancer ensemble vers la fameuse salle d'interrogation._

_La mort dans l'âme, __Eaque__ et Minos suivirent la marche. Le __spectre du __Griffon regarda le __spectre du __Garuda et vit que celui-ci avait le visage livide, d'un teint presque aussi blanc que le sien. Evidemment, il était terrifié par ce qui les attendaient tous deux et Minos en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Cette punition allait être un véritable enfer..._

* * *

###

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de leur peine. Rhadamanthe ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogation en passant devant les gardes qui la surveillaient et la referma derrière eux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de personne supplémentaire pour venir délivrer ses compagnons d'armes.

La première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans cette pièce, il s'était attendu à y voir différentes sortes d'instruments de torture comme pourrait l'évoquer son nom. Quelle surprise pour lui d'avoir alors constaté que l'unique mobilier que renfermait cet endroit était cet imposant coffre en pierre situé en plein centre de la salle.

Il le contempla un instant. De par sa forme rectangulaire, sa masse, sa cuve intérieure et son couvercle plat, l'objet lui évoquait les sarcophages égyptiens qui renfermaient les momies. Cependant, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là, le coffre était d'un blanc albâtre et orné d'un bas-reliefs noir entourant sa structure de pars et d'autres. Des symboles sculptés dans une langue très ancienne y figuraient et évoquaient ses propriétés infernales.

Rhadamanthe se demanda comment le Seigneur Hadès était entré en possession de cette horrible chose. L'avait-il trouvé dans des temps immémoriaux ou l'avait-il crée ?

S'il s'était retrouvé à la place de Minos ou d'Eaque, il aurait nettement préféré se faire blesser gravement par le trident de Pandore plutôt que de s'y retrouver piéger et de devoir subir cette torture psychologique. Fidèle à son éthique, le spectre du Wyvern avait toujours préféré les actions directs plutôt que ceux détournés qu'il estimait lâches et indignes de lui. Pandore n'avait sans doute pas mesuré la portée de son acte en leur imposant cette épreuve, car d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils n'allaient pas en sortir totalement indemne. Songeur et plus intrigué que véritablement inquiet pour ses pairs, il se demanda dans quel état il allait les trouver.

Dans un geste puissant, il fit coulisser le plateau de pierre qui bloquait le contenu du coffre pour libérer les malheureux prisoniers...

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le laissa sans voix.

Il ne vit qu'un enchevêtrement de corps et de membres avec certains vêtements remontés et d'autres descendus qui ne laissaient place à aucun doute sur les dernières activités des occupants du coffre.

« Mais, …...par Hadès, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes,...bande d'imbéciles ? » s'insurgea Rhadamanthe en reculant malgré lui.

En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais permis d'insulter de la sorte les deux autres juges, mais la situation était telle qu'il en avait perdu son flegme légendaire.

Instantanément, les souvenirs revinrent aux deux hommes à l'intérieur du coffre. Constatant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils se dépêchèrent de réajuster leurs vêtements. D'une main sur le rebord, Eaque fut le premier à s'extraire de leur prison dans un geste vif et souple.

« Cela ne se voit pas ? Tu veux peut-être que nous te donnions des détails ?» Le népalais abordait un grand sourire satisfait.

« Ses oreilles chastes ne le supporteraient pas. » ajouta Minos, railleur et souriant, émergeant doucement la tête de leur cellule de pierre.

« Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes. Vous n'avez pas une once de décence, ma parole.»

La soudaine complicité des deux hommes à son détriment le mettait pour le moins mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que les deux hommes le tenaient un peu pour responsable de leur enfermement.

D'une démarche moins assurée et moins élégante que celle de son compagnon d'infortune, Minos sortit à son tour du coffre en pierre et vint se placer nonchalamment aux côtés d'Eaque.

À l'ouverture de leur prison, tout deux avait immédiatement retrouvés leurs pouvoirs ainsi que la connaissance des faits qui les avaient conduit jusqu'ici.

Rhadamanthe les dévisagea en plissant les yeux. Le tableau qu'il vit lui déplut grandement. Physiquement, les deux hommes faisaient peine à voir. Minos avait les cheveux dans un désordre absolu, le cou rougi par de sombres hématomes. Le spectre du Wyvern vit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de traces de doigts d'une strangulation. Minos abordait aussi des ecchymoses un peu partout sur les endroits visibles de son corps et se tenait dans une posture légèrement repliée.

Eaque, quand à lui, avait des plaies ouvertes sur ses mains, sans doute fracturées, des hématomes sur les poignées ainsi qu'un plus gros sur une joue. Le haut de sa tenue était à moitié déchiré et laissait entrevoir de profondes et sanglantes griffures dans son dos.

Ils s'étaient battus, méchamment, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Puis, ils s'étaient en quelque sorte...réconciliés ?

Rhadamanthe ne voulut pas connaître les détails de ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux et soupira de lassitude mais aussi un peu de soulagement, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Malgré leurs blessures, ils avaient l'air entier et maintenant qu'ils avaient récupéré leurs pouvoirs, ils devraient s'en remettre très rapidement. En somme, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Ils avaient même l'air heureux d'avoir terminé leur sanction, à moins que ce ne soit pour une autre raison...

« Allez immédiatement prendre une douche et changer de tenue. Vous êtes dans un état lamentable et vous devrez être décents lorsque vous irez rejoindre Lady Pandore pour qu'elle vous remette vos surplis. J'y vais en premier pour l'informer de votre libération. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Ne désirant pas s'éterniser davantage avec eux, Rhadamanthe fit volte-face et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Attends ! » s'écria Minos.

L'anglais se retourna, de mauvaise grâce. Eaque devança le spectre du Griffon en s'adressant à lui en premier.

« Ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit sur …. sur ce que tu viens de voir à Lady Pandore ou aux autres spectres ou je te promets que tu auras affaire à moi. » menaça celui-ci.

Pas le moins intimidé du monde, Rhadamanthe les dévisagea tour à tour, d'un air navré et hautain.

« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez gardez le secret sur votre petite "aventure" ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? À moins qu'après tout ce que vous avez fait l'un contre l'autre, vous désirez juste conserver votre crédibilité auprès de vos hommes de main...»

Minos et Eaque lui lancèrent des regards acérés.

« De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que je leur raconterai une chose pareille ? Pensez-vous sincèrement que Lady Pandore ou les autres s'intéressent un tant soit peu à votre vie sexuelle débridée?

Les trois hommes s'affrontèrent encore visuellement, puis Rhadamanthe secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Rassurez-vous, je ne lui dirai rien ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis attendu !»

Il prit à nouveau la direction de la sortie, mais s'arrêta juste avant de la franchir, sans se retourner.

« Pour votre information personnelle, sachez qu'à votre place, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne se serait jamais rien produit de tel, alors si cela s'est passé ainsi entre vous, c'est que vous l'avez bien voulu. »

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa les deux hommes seuls. Les yeux dorés et les yeux améthystes se croisèrent dans un regard indéchiffrable.

* * *

###

Quelques douces notes de musique flottaient dans le salon privé du château des Heinstein. Pandore réajustait les cordes de sa harpe à côté de Rhadamanthe qui entamait son rapport, un genou à terre.

« Pourquoi me parles-tu encore de cette histoire ? Tout est désormais pour le mieux, tu as pu le constater toi-même, pourtant, tu restes septique. Aurais-tu des réserves quand au résultat ? » interrogea Pandore.

« Pour le résultat, non, sur ce point, je partage votre avis, mais la méthode pour y parvenir... »

La jeune fille balaya son argument d'un geste de la main.

« Un mal nécessaire. Cet emprisonnement les a calmé pour de bon et vivre une expérience traumatisante avec une autre personne crée inévitablement des liens.»

Rhadamanthe se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, désappointé.

« Pour cela, vous ne croyez pas si bien dire... » répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« T'inquiéterais-tu pour eux, par hasard ? » le coupa Pandore.

« Non. » La réponse était évidente pour lui.

Pandore le considéra un instant, silencieuse.

« Il s'est passé plusieurs jours depuis lors et mes informateurs m'ont clairement spécifié qu'il n'y avait plus de traces de luttes internes entre Minos et Eaque, ni la moindre tension entre eux et qu'en plus, ils passaient du temps ensemble, volontairement. Ils ont été aperçus plusieurs fois en train de discuter ou de marcher tous les deux. Tout cela est plutôt prometteur pour l'entente globale de notre armée» se réjouit la sœur d'Hadès.

« Et pour arriver à cela, vous pensez vraiment qu'il fallait en venir à utiliser sur eux une arme destinée à briser nos ennemis ? »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, peu importe les méthodes que nous emploierons, qu'elles soient aussi retors et méprisables que possible, seul compte le résultat. Je ferai en sorte que nos objectifs aboutissent, tous nos objectifs et cela, quoi qu'il advienne. »

Rhadamanthe garda le silence, hochant subtilement la tête.

« À présent, laisse-moi ! » conclut Pandore.

Sans un mot, le Juge se releva et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Restée seule, la jeune fille souriait. Elle adorait quand tout se passait selon sa volonté. Rien ne devrait perturber leurs forces durant la prochaine Guerre Sainte qui s'annonçait et elle se mettait un point d'honneur à ce que tout soit parfait avant que ne débute leur première attaque décisive contre Athéna et ses chevaliers.

Après une dernière vérification sur l'accordage de sa harpe, elle entama un air qu'elle avait entendu et apprécié lors du dernier récital d'Orphée.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
